Cardiovascular disease (CVD) continues to be the leading cause of death and disability worldwide. Cardiovascular disease can be age-related in both onset and progression. The aging process causes failure in protective vascular mechanisms leading to pathophysiological changes and increased risk of CVD. Heart healthy strategies including consumption of diets rich in fruits and vegetables reduce risk and prevent CVD. There is growing experimental evidence that certain fruits and berries including, cherries and aroniaberries, may be cardioprotective due to their antioxidant and vasodilatory properties, and beneficial modulation of immune function and inflammation. However, there are limited human studies that have examined these effects. In older adults, vascular aging predominantly includes increased arterial stiffness and endothelial dysfunction. Oxidative stress and inflammation are also linked to the aging process. Therefore, this study will investigate the effects of tart cherry and aroniaberry supplementation on endothelial function (flow-mediated brachial artery dilation) and arterial stiffness (cardio-ankle vascular index) as indicators of cardiovascular risk and atherosclerosis. These measurements also provide an assessment of arterial structure and function. Biomarkers of endothelial dysfunction, inflammation, vascular injury, oxidation, lipids, nitric oxide status, as well as flavonoid and phenolic acid profiles will also be examined. Importantly, the role of genetics and its environmental interactions as causal factors in CVD is not completely understood. There is also limited data on the plasma proteome and the changes in physiological processes that may result from interventions with diet or nutrients. This study will explore the association between responses to tart cherry or aroniaberry supplementation and single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in loci related to the studys outcomes and to the risk of CVD. Moreover, the association between these two supplements and a proteomic panel of plasma proteins involved in several physiological pathways and CVD will also be investigated. In a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, crossover clinical trial, 76 healthy older adults (ages 55-70) will be given tart cherry alternating with aroniaberry supplementation daily for 3 weeks each while on their usual diet. This study will include 6 visits at 3 week intervals consisting of treatment, washout and placebo periods. This investigation will provide important information on the role of flavonoid-rich nutrients and their effect on arterial structure and function. Relating genomic and proteomic signatures to the outcomes of this study will be useful in developing future therapeutic strategies to lower CVD risk.